detroit_become_humanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Clancy Brown
Clarence J. ,,Clancy" Brown ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in Detroit: Become Human die Rolle von Hank Anderson spielt. Außerdem ist er die original Synchronstimme von Mr. Krabs aus ,,Spongebob Schwammkopf". Videospiele * 2018: Detroit: Become Human Filme * 1983: Bad Boys – Klein und gefährlich (Bad Boys) * 1984: Buckaroo Banzai – Die 8. Dimension (Buckaroo Banzai) * 1985: Thunder Alley * 1985: Die Braut (The Bride) * 1986: Highlander – Es kann nur einen geben (Highlander) * 1987: Ausgelöscht (Extreme Prejudice) * 1988: Mörderischer Vorsprung (Shoot to Kill, alternativ: Deadly Pursuit) * 1989: Season of Fear * 1990: Blue Steel * 1990: Johnny Ryan * 1990: Waiting for the Light * 1991: Hexenjagd in L.A. (Cast a Deadly Spell) * 1991: Liebe, Lüge, Mord (Love, Lies and Murder) * 1991: Ambition * 1992: Ohne jede Reue – Past Midnight (Past Midnight) * 1992: Friedhof der Kuscheltiere II (Pet Sematary II) * 1993: Ich will mein Kind! (Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story) * 1993: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Tales from the Crypt, Fernsehserie, Folge: Die Böse Seite) * 1993: Bloodlines: Murder in the Family * 1993: Last Light * 1994: Die Verurteilten (The Shawshank Redemption) * 1994–1995: Earth 2 (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Herkunft unbekannt – Donor Unknown (Donor Unknown) * 1995: Dead Man Walking – Sein letzter Gang (Dead Man Walking) * 1995: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x15) * 1996: Desert Breeze * 1996: Female Perversions * 1996: Traum vom Glück (Radiant City) * 1997: Starship Troopers * 1997: Flubber * 1997–1998: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, 7 Folgen) * 1998: Wide Awake * 1999: Claire Makes It Big * 1999: Vendetta – Das Gesetz der Gewalt (Vendetta) * 1999: Hurricane (The Hurricane) * 1999: Agenten des Todes (In the Company of Spies) * seit 1999: SpongeBob Schwammkopf (SpongeBob Squarepants, Fernsehserie, Synchronstimme von Mr. Eugene H. Krabs) * 2000: Tränen der Erinnerung (Yesterday’s Children) * 2001: Boss of Bosses * 2001: Chump Change * 2001: Snow White * 2002: Star Trek: Enterprise (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x24) * 2002: The Laramie Project * 2003: Eine Frage der Liebe (Normal) * 2003: The Making of Daniel Boone * 2003–2005: Carnivàle (Fernsehserie) * 2006: Lost (Fernsehserie) * 2006: Jede Sekunde zählt – The Guardian (The Guardian) * 2007: Pathfinder – Fährte des Kriegers (Pathfinder) * 2008: The Burrowers * 2008: Law & Order (Fernsehserie) * 2008: The Express * 2009: The Twenty * 2009: Der Informant! (The Informant!) * 2010: A Nightmare on Elm Street * 2010: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x06) * 2011: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie, Synchronstimme von Savage Opress) * 2011: Green Lantern (Synchronstimme von Parallax) * 2011: Cowboys & Aliens * 2012: John Dies at the End * 2012: Um jeden Preis – At Any Price (At Any Price) * 2013: Das Tor zur Hölle * 2013: Nothing Left to Fear * 2013: Homefront * 2013: Anklage: Mord – Im Namen der Wahrheit (The Trials of Kate McCall) * 2013–2014: Sleepy Hollow (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2014: 99 Homes – Stadt ohne Gewissen (99 Homes) * 2014–2015: The Flash (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2016: Hail, Caesar! * 2016: Warcraft: The Beginning (Warcraft) * 2017: Stronger * 2017: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (Thor: Ragnarok, Stimme) * 2017: Marvel’s The Punisher (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x03) * 2018: Detroit: Become Human (Videospiel) * 2018: Billions (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) * 2018: The Ballad of Buster Scruggs Galerie Clancy_Brown.jpg en:Clancy Brown ru:Клэнси Браун Kategorie:Schauspieler